Learning About Love
by jojoDO
Summary: Lars takes Alisa to the Seahorse Hotel to experience a luxury hotel. However, their hotel experience soon leads to the greatest bond of love ever formed.


**This was a request from a dear friend of mine who's just as crazy about Lars x Alisa as I am. Hope you enjoy it thoroughly. I put my soul into this!**

Lars and Alisa raced down the street in Lars's black SUV. After a long day of fighting endless goons, the both of them were pretty tired. At least there was one upside to having visited such a luxurious city: there was a hotel here that put all others to shame.

"Hey Alisa," Lars said to his partner in the passenger seat. He got no response, however. Alisa seemed to be in another world as she was staring out of window, eyes wide and a huge smile on her face. She was hypnotized by the beautiful sights around her. Lars hated to ruin such a cute sight, but he had to get her attention quickly before he arrived.

"Alisa!"

The pink haired robot gave a yelp and quickly turned to face her counterpart.

"Y-yes, Lars? Forgive me, my optic and auditory sensors were unresponsive." Lars gave a small chuckle.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sleep somewhere different tonight." Alisa's eyes lit up.

"You mean like those... 'hotels' I've heard so much about? But you said that hotels were dirty and filthy and sleeping in them would leave you prone to infection."

"I know, but there's a good one here. It's the best hotel in all of Japan: The Seahorse Grand Hotel."

"I see... and what does one do at a hotel?"

"You can do all sorts of things! You can order room service, watch tv, and there's even a pool and hot springs. Also, you get a continental breakfast. Aside from that, the rooms are clean and the beds are very comfy. You'll like it, I promise."

"Very well then. I trust your judgement." Alisa said with a smile. "Besides, it will be fun to sleep somewhere besides a vehicle. So... does this mean vehicles are not used for sleeping?" Lars couldn't help but laugh at her naivety.

They arrived at the large parking lot, being forced to park at a distance because of the multitudes of vehicles that took all the good spots. Alisa couldn't get her seatbelt off faster as she leaped from the vehicle and nearly started running towards the bright lights of the electric fountain.

"Alisa, please stay close to me!" Lars said, running a hand through his hair. Alisa stopped and let him catch up to her.

"I apologize Lars, but I cannot seem to contain my excitement. My heart rate has increased by 50%.Are you not excited?"

"Yes, but this is a large place. It's quite easy for us to get separated. Just promise me your body won't start moving on it's own." Lars put his hand on her shoulder as they walked onward.

"L-lars?" Alisa said in a meek voice.

"What is it?" Lars asked. Suddenly, Alisa touched Lars's hand.

"Do you... wish to hold my hand?" Lars could feel himself turning red.

"Hold your... hand? But why?"

"Wouldn't holding my hand lessen the chance of me wandering on my own? I believe it's a common practice of parents and their young children as a safety precaution."

"But Alisa..." Lars said, scratching his head. "You're not a child. Do you really want me to embarrass you like that?"

"But... I would like to hold your hand."

"Oh geez..." Lars was really red now. "Very well then." Alisa gave a smile and grabbed Lars's hand, squeezing it tight. Alisa had a tight grip, but Lars didn't mind so much. Secretly, he was overjoyed he could hold his beautiful partner's hand.

They made their way to the receptionist. Lars approached the front desk.

"Welcome to the Seahorse Hotel!" the receptionist said with an annoyingly cheery voice. "How can I help you this evening?" But before Lars could even open his mouth, Alisa spoke.

"We would like your biggest, greatest room on the tip top floor!" She said enthusiastically. Lars could only facepalm at the thought of how much this would cost.

"Very well then." the receptionist said, handing them a clipboard. "Just sign here and I'll get your key." Before Alisa could grab the clipboard, Lars snatched it.

"Let me do this part." Lars said to her. Alisa gave a small pout.

"There." he said, handing back the clipboard. The receptionist held out their room key. Alisa tried to snatch it, but Lars once again beat her to it.

"Cmon, I'll take you in the elevator." he said. Alisa's expression changed immediately as she grabbed his hand. They walked across the lobby and made it to the elevator. Lars had to stop Alisa from pushing the buttons as he located the button for the top floor suite, quietly muttering about how childish she was acting.

The doors closed behind them and the elevator started moving. Lars was close to falling asleep already, and standing there waiting to reach the top wasn't helping much.

Suddenly, Alisa did something Lars would have never imagined. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Lars's eyes shot open and he immediately pulled away.

"A-alisa!" Lars yelled, now red as a tomato. "Wha... what was that for?!"

"Is it not a custom for people to kiss when they're in elevators? I've witnessed it frequently in popular media."

"Yes, but... that's for two people who... that's when you... ughhh! I'll explain it to you later. Just don't do that again!" Lars tried to hide his blushing as the doors swung open and he hurried on ahead.

"Wait, Lars! Now you are leaving me!" Alisa yelled, running after him. By the time she caught up with him, Lars had already opened the door. He stood aside and allowed her to enter first. Alisa's mouth opened as she gazed upon the beautiful room. There was a television, furniture, mini fridge, bathroom and shower, and there was one bed... one bed?!

Lars nearly banged his head into the door when he realized that he forgot to specify.

 _The damn receptionist must have assumed that we were a couple!_

"Woohoo! This is wonderful!" Alisa shouted, flopping onto the bed and bouncing wildly. A few giggles escaped from her as she rolled around on the queen sized bed.

 _Well, I can't just deprive Alisa of her enjoyment. What kind of partner would I be? I guess I'll take the sofa._

"Uh, listen Alisa... how would you like to sleep in this bed?"

"That would be great!" she yelled, running her arms across the comfy mattress. Suddenly, she shot back up.

"But Lars... where will you sleep?"

"I'll just.. take the couch there." Lars said, rubbing his neck.

"Are couches also for sleeping?" she inquired.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean... they can be. Beds are the only place you're supposed to sleep, but under these circumstances-"

"Then can't we just share this bed? I believe that partners are supposed to sleep together."

Lars could feel the heat rushing back to his face. "That's a different kind of partner! Two people that love each other are supposed to sleep in the same bed!"

"Don't you love me, Lars?" she asked

"Well I... it's not that... simple." Lars was literally frozen after saying that. Alisa just looked at him with a confused look on her face. After about 60 seconds, she finally got off the bed.

"Oh well, I want to go to the hot springs anyway. Can you please escort me?"

"Uh... yeah. Let's go. They went to the elevator and got inside. This time Lars let Alisa press the button, much to her delight. She seemed to have already forgotten the question she had asked. Lars sure hadn't however... DID he love her? As they made their way to the rooftop of the hotel, Lars couldn't help but be distracted by that question. He forgot he was still holding Alisa's hand until he saw her standing there trying to pull away from his tight grip.

"Lars! The door is open!"

"Oh, sorry" Lars said with a small laugh. Alisa ran to the sparkling hot springs. She was about to crawl in when she forgot she was still wearing all of her clothing.

"I believe it is normal for someone to wear nothing in a hot spring?"

Before Lars could even open his mouth, she started stripping down to her bare body.

"A-alisa, w-w-wait a minute!" Lars stammered as he looked left and right; there was nobody else here, thankfully. But he was still here and that was something!

"Alisa, I'm right here! Why are you stripping HERE? He was looking away as he spoke.

"There is no one here."

"I"M here!"

"I have no qualms about taking my clothes off in front of my partner. Are you embarrassed?"

"No, I just wish you had a bit more modesty!"

"Relax, I'm in the water now. Wow, it really is hot!" She propped her arms up on the edges of the spring. She was sitting just high enough that Lars could see her breasts and her nickel sized pink nipples, causing him to jerk his head once again. She then leaned over the edge, pressing her breasts against the pavement.

"Will you be joining me, Lars? It is quite soothing."

"Uhhh no, I'll just let you have your... private time."

"Lars, why won't you look at me? Are your optic sensors malfunctioning?"

"Oh my eyes are fine, believe me. Just... take this towel. Can you find the room if I leave you here?"

"Yes! Maybe you should lay down and adjust your sensors."

"Eh heh heh... I'll just do that. Have fun." Lars quickly raced to the elevator and went back down to his room. Alisa, still curious what the problem is, sank down into the hot springs and let out a low sigh of pleasure. She trusted Lars and knew that whatever was wrong with him would work itself out. But she couldn't shake this strange sensation she was feeling. When she asked Lars to join her, she had wished he would say yes. But she felt that it was for a different reason than to enjoy the water...

Lars flopped onto the bed and panted loudly. He had never seen that much of Alisa. She was so naive, so ignorant, so... beautiful. Lars wanted to go against his etiquette and look her up and down when she had started stripping.

"Why do I feel so weird?' Lars asked aloud. "If I just thought of her as a partner, I wouldn't have these thoughts!" That's when he realized: he DID love Alisa. He always looked out for her, cared about her feelings, wanted to make her happy, and...the sight of her beautiful body drove him mad.

"So that settles it. I've got to tell her..." Lars muttered. But he couldn't help but wonder what her reaction would be. What if she doesn't really know what the word means? What if she thinks love is some two player game? Lars pondered so long that he eventually tired himself out and fell asleep.

He was woken by loud knocking.

 _Crap! I left the door locked!_ Lars ran quickly and opened the door. There stood the most beautiful sight: Alisa was standing there with a smile, her hair soaked and hanging down from the water. Her body was glistening with wetness all over and her towel was hanging lower than normal.

"How long have you been out there?" Lars asked, worried.

" 47 minutes, 23 seconds." she said, still smiling.

"I locked you out for almost an hour?!"

"No, silly. I was at the spring for that long."

"Why didn't you put on your clothes?!"

"I cannot wear my clothes when I am soaking wet. They will get sticky."

"Alright! Just... get in here!" Alisa walked inside and Lars, looking both ways, shut the door.

Lars turned around and saw her remove her towel and start drying herself. But instead of looking away, Lars could only stare in amazement. She ran the towel all over her body, her legs, backside, even between her legs. She bent over to get her feet, nearly driving Lars mad at the perfect view of her ass. She then placed the towel on her head and started scrubbing furiously. Her breasts jiggled wildly while she dried her hair.

She noticed Lars was staring at her and looked at him with her innocent smile.

"It seems you fixed your sight! But now your pigmentation has chanced drastically."

"Umm, Alisa..." Lars said close to fainting.

"Yes?"

"I think... I'll sleep in the bed with you after all."

"Really? You will? Great, thank you!" Alisa nearly squealed with delight as she changed into her sleeping clothes: An extra small purple tanktop that hung only halfway and revealed her navel, and her light purple underwear. She didn't seem to understand the need for a bra, so the sight of her nipples poking through the shirt made Lars even more red. She crawled in the bed and impatiently beckoned Lars to lay on the other side.

"I've always wanted to engage in the activity known as cuddling. Would you do it with me?"

 _Oh God. This is it! Be strong Lars. Tell her how you feel!_

"Of course I will, partner." Lars said with a big smile. He turned off the lights and crawled in right next to her. He rolled over on his side, facing her, and she threw her arms around him and got so close he could hardly breathe. The feeling of her breasts squishing his chest started to give Lars a... feeling.

 _Damn! I'm getting aroused! What if she..._ but it was too late. Alisa could feel his tightness poking her between her legs. She didn't know what to say at first... it just felt strange. But for some reason, she wanted the feeling to continue.

"Lars... what has happened? Your pelvic area is... touching me."

"Ah, well... um... I... need to tell you something." Lars said, finally mustering up his will.

"Alisa... are you familiar with the concept of love?"

Alisa bit her lip as she pondered the question. Finally, she spoke.

"I would feel better if you explained it to me. You're very knowledgeable about lots of things."

Lars took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes... you see Alisa, love is the greatest feeling in the world. When you feel love for somebody, you want to be with them always. You love talking to them, fighting alongside them, holding their hand... and the sight of them makes you feel good. That's what you do to me, Alisa."

"So the reason you turned so red was because..."

"Because you're the most beautiful, wonderful girl I've ever met. It's just a human's way of letting you know that." As Lars spoke, he slowly ran his hand along Alisa's leg. As Lars touched her, Alisa's color started to change.

"Alisa... you're turning red now, too."

"I am?" Alisa put her hand on her cheek. "Then, perhaps I feel the same way you do, Lars. I like talking to you, holding your hand, and... I enjoy kissing and cuddling with you. And when I think of you sometimes, my face gets really hot. Like at the hot springs..."

"Heh, well that tends to happen in that hot water."

"That's not what I meant! It was the same feeling I have right now when you touch me. It makes me want to... get closer to you. I think I'm feeling love like you are, Lars. But I am just a robot..."

"That doesn't matter, Alisa!" Lars yelled, cupping her face. "You're not like other robots. You can feel the way I do! I'll... I'll prove it to you."

Lars closed his eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. This time, Alisa pulled back from him.

"So we can kiss here, but not the elevator?" Lars gave her a smile.

"We can kiss anywhere you want." Alisa smiled back at him and leaned in close, touching his nose with hers.

"In that case, may we kiss here?"

They resumed their passionate kissing, intensifying more and more with each passing second. Alisa started to moan at the feeling of Lars's lips attacking hers. She felt great, but it wasn't enough. That strange feeling came rushing back, and it drove her mad.

She rolled over on Lars's chest and ran her tongue up and down on his lips. She continued to lick him until Lars finally snagged her tongue in between his lips and started to caress her tongue with his mouth. Alisa felt like she couldn't even control her hands. Her arms started fumbling around the bottom of Lars's shirt. She felt like she would go mad if she didn't feel his bare chest soon.

Lars helped her along by removing his shirt. She immediately buried her face in his chest and started kissing him all over. Lars moaned as she ran her tongue along his pecs before kissing them, making wet popping sounds as her lips made contact.

Lars was losing control of his hands as well. He massaged and kneaded her panty clad backside, getting rougher as the feeling of her kissing him intensified. He squeezed her cheeks together, earning a low squeak from the pink haired girl. He so desperately wanted to remove her undergarments, but he didn't want to rush things. He was enjoying this too much.

"Lars.. wha-what is happening to me?" she looked up and asked with a worried expression. "I've never felt this way before! Am I malfunctioning? Am I-" Lars calmed her down by kissing her cheek.

"What you're feeling is love. And I'm feeling the same thing."

"It feels great! I never want this feeling to stop!" she said between moans as Lars kissed her neck.

"It gets better from here" he said before rolling over an pinning her to the bed. He brought his head down to her thighs and started giving small pecks upward. Alisa moaned softy as he made his way up to her her womanly region and pressed his tongue down on her covered up womanhood. She was lost in pleasure, but she wished that her underwear was gone when Lars's tongue touched her there. A small stain of wetness started to form as Lars continued upward, kissing her navel and slowly sliding up her shirt. He finally gave a snatch and pulled her shirt over her head. Her breasts looked as big and luscious as they did at the hot spring. Lars wanted to put his mouth on them so bad, and he finally had the chance. He pressed his face against her left breast and stuck his tongue out. He ran his face back and forth, the wetness of his tongue making Alisa's breast tingle at the sensation.

"Ahh! That's so... cold..." Alisa's nipple started to feel strange. It was growing more rigid. This only made Lars more aroused as he plunged his mouth on it and started slurping.

"Ahh! AHHH!" Alisa was starting to really get loud now, a sign that Lars was doing good. As Lars sucked on her breast, he fan his fingers across the right one and even squeezed it a few times, earning a yelp every time her tender flesh was pressed. Her panties were really getting wet now; she had to remove them. She wanted Lars's consent first, however, as she was worried that removing underwear wasn't part of the activity.

"Oh, Lars! My undergarments are... could you please... take them off? Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Lars said with a smile. Alisa lifted her legs high in the air as Lars pulled down her panties and lifted them over her feet. Her womanhood was glistening from her oozing precum. Lars ran his hands down her legs and then spread them like a V. They were still high in the air, giving Lars a perfect opening to attack her glistening pink slits. He started slowly, placing his lips on her fold and pulling lightly, making a popping noise. Alisa was already making a low moan as he continued. Finally he took it up a notch and stuck the entire length of his tongue in her wet cave.

"AH GOD!" Alisa yelled. She wasn't quite prepared for that sudden burst of pleasure. Lars, his tongue still submerged in her cavern, licked upward, pulling out as he reached the top. He then continued the motion: sticking his tongue in, licking upward, and pulling out with a loud slurp.

Alisa moaned like crazy, alternating her volume when he inserted his tongue and when he licked.

"Ohhh... OHHH! Lars..." Suddenly, she felt a strange pressure start to build up down there. Bigger...bigger... she was about to explode!

"Lars! Something's.. happening... I think my self desctruct sequence has been activated!"

"It's okay. Just let it come..." Lars whispered, still licking her womanhood like an ice cream cone. As the tip of his tongue touched her clit, a small stream of cum trickled from her, a small preview of the storm that would soon erupt.

"Lars! Ahhh! It's... happening! What's going... to happen to me?!"

Lars plunged his tongue into her virgin twat one last time and that was all it took.

"Lars! Aaaaaaaah!" Alisa screamed loudly as her orgasm erupted and gushed out, flooding and soaking the sheets. Lars was also covered in her vaginal nectar. Her scream didn't subside until the orgasm was finally over. As the effects of the orgasm wore off, Lars grabbed her and held her in his arms as she panted loudly. She felt like all of the energy had been drained from her body. After a few minutes, however, she was perfectly fine and she even felt like she could go again.

"What was that? she asked Lars after she finally calmed down.

"That is the way we... show that it was fun." Lars said, laughing awkwardly.

"Are you capable of excretion as well?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. All people are. You see, Alisa? You're not just a robot. You're so much more. You're just like me and your father, and all the people we've met on our journey. Don't ever doubt your humanity for a second."

Alisa couldn't help but smile at Lars's kind words. She even felt tears forming, but she quickly brushed them aside and instead wrapped her arms around Lars and kissed him. She didn't want to stop just yet.

"You haven't excreted like I have. Does that mean I'm not doing good enough?"

"N-no, no! I was just... trying to make you happy was all."

"Now I want to make you happy," Alisa said with a smile. She let go of Lars and laid him down on his back. She ran her hands all the way down his chest to his waist before forcefully removing his pants. Not yet removing his boxers, she got on top of his lap and slowly started rubbing her womanhood against his pelvis. Lars let out a small groan as his boxers felt tighter than they had ever felt. As she gyrated against him she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on his. The feeling of her womanhood rubbing his dick and her breasts moving up and down his chest gave Lars double the pleasure. Her nipples brushed up against his, causing them to tingle with excitement. She then stuck her tongue in his mouth as she continued to rub her most intimate areas all over his body. Lars couldn't help but moan at the three way pleasure he was recieving.

"Lars, you're pelvic area has grown exponentially. Shall I remove your undergarments?" Lars had waited so long for her to ask that. Giving a slight nod, Alisa slid her breasts down his stomach and all the way to his manhood. Lars could feel his tip get caught in between her large orbs, which caused his own underwear to be stained with wetness. Alisa finally removed the boxers and couldn't believe the sight before her. Lars's manhood was long and quite thick, and was already oozing with precum.

"Now, I can pleasure your intimate area." Alisa said. She started by grabbing it and moving it around some to get the feel for it. She moved it back and forth and then tried something new: she squeezed tightly and moved her hand up and down. Lars let out a huge moan at that.

"AH! Yes, you're good at this already!" he said, giving her a confidence boost.

"Hmmm... you pleasured me with your mouth. Perhaps I must do the same?"

"Do whatever you want, Alisa." Lars said. "It's my turn to trust your judgement."

With a smile, Alisa moved her hand up and down, alternating her strokes between soft and hard. Lars voice seemed to change as she switched between the two. Finally, she decided to taste it. She stuck out her tongue and touched the tip of his penis, then moved downward with it. Lars moaned loudly at this, indicating that it was the right move. Alisa's tongue reached the bottom and she licked back upward all the way to his urethra, which she stuck the tip of her tongue in and started lapping wildly.

"UUHHH! How did you... learn this?!"

As she contiued to swirl the tip of her tongue around his urethra, cum started oozing out and some got onto her tongue, which she swallowed imediately. She stopped for a second, pondering what she had just done. Lars was starting to get worried she had done something she didn't want to do, but then to his surprise, she smiled and plunged her entire mouth onto the head of his manhood. She started slurping and sucking loudly as more cum shot out and was swallowed.

She removed her mouth from his penis and looked up at him.

"Was that it? My excretion was much bigger than yours."

Lars, meanwhile, was about to die. She had stopped to early, and his orgasm was begging to be released.

"Not quite... Alisa... please... keep going!" he struggled to say.

Alisa quickly opened her mouth and placed it back on his penis, but instead of stopping at the tip, she went downward until his full 10 inches was inside her. She started to bob up and down furiously, not caring as drool ran down her chin. She started to slurp loudly the longer she sucked on him. Lars was definitely feeling his orgasm coming.

"Alisa... you did it... I'm about to... AAAH!"

Lars's cum shot out with the force of a missile and ran down his penis as Alisa failed to swallow all of it. After removing her mouth from him, she ran her tongue up and down his penis until all of the leftovers were gone.

"There, was that better?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, that was wonderful. Thank you, Alisa." he said, kissing her. He was feeling quite tired, but he couldn't stop now: not until he and Alisa became one.

"Alisa, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine." she replied, which relieved Lars.

"There is... one more step to love making that I would like to show you." he said. Her eyes grew wide with enthusiam.

"You mean it isn't over?"

"Not yet" Lars said, chuckling. "There is one last thing we can do together; the most special part that symbolizes our bond."

"Please, show me!" Alisa said with impatience.

Lars tackled Alisa and started kissing her furiously. Alisa moaned loudly and countered by swirling her tounge on his. The two of them rolled their naked bodies all over the bed as they kissed and caressed each other. The feeling and friction Alisa's body was creating caused Lars to grow hard almost instantly. As Lars's hard penis poked around her entrance, Alisa was starting to get aroused as well. They were both ready to go all the way.

"Lars... the feeling is back! Is it time?" Alisa asked.

"Yes." Lars said. "Now close you eyes and trust me." Alisa obliged and anticipated Lars's next move. Suddenly, she felt a long hard object entering her intimate area and she couldn't help but yelp.

"Are you okay?" Lars asked before continuing.

"Y-yes! It just hurt a little, but the pain is gone. Please, keep going!" Lars got into rythym and started thrusting slowly but with quite a lot of power. Alisa moaned every time Lars's pelvis slamed against hers. His 10 inches went all the way in and touched her g spot every time. The pleasure Alisa was feeling was unbearable.

"Lars, stop!" she finally yelled. Lars immediately pulled out and gave her a chance to rest.

"Hold me, please." she said. Lars wrapped his arms around her and brought her so close to him that her breasts smooshed up against him were flat as pizzas. She then wrapped her legs around Lars and fell back onto the bed.

"Please, keep going! Go faster than before!" she urged.

Lars slid inside her once again and submerged his 10 inch dick completely. He moaned at the feeling of her inner walls closing in around him, creating the perfect sensation. He pumped back and forth slowly at first, but after a few seconds he was really able to start fucking her with the agression she wanted. Alisa was almost screaming and Lars was pretty loud as well. Not caring if the gods themselves heard, Lars continued to plunge inside Alisa and fuck her like crazy.

"Ah! Lars! It's happening again! AAAAAAAH!" Alisa's orgasm gushed out and covered the bed once again. The feeling of her warm vaginal juices on his dick made Lars shoot his load as well. The two of them came in unison and fell over at the same time. They panted loudly as Lars covered the two of them up. Alisa continued to squeeze Lars like a teddy bear and dared him to try and let go of her.

"Lars, that was the most amazing experience." she said, nuzzling her face in Lars's chest.

"Just remember, that is a bond between the two of us and no one else, understand? As long as I live, you'll be the only one I could ever love like that." Alisa gave a small nod and Lars kissed her on the lips one last time.

"I love you, Lars." she said, kissing him back.

 **THE END**


End file.
